Fought Over Twilight
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: Recently, Cagalli had been obsessed with a certain book which triggers Athrun's temper and jealousy and cause them to have a fight. A lovers' quarrel? Read and Review! AxC! A bit OOC. ONESHOT!


Fought Over Twilight

by: saviour1721odenba

A/N: Okay, so, I tried doing a twilight fic and unfortunately, it wasn't that much of a success. And so, with my love for twilight and Gundam Seed, I'm gonna combine them both! Cagalli is kind of OOC here, you know, like, she's in the fan-girl mode. LOL. I hope you'll still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Gundam Seed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira! Hey!" Athrun shouted to Kira as he approached. As Kira looked at Athrun, he noticed that he has dark shadows under his eyes. Meaning, he hasn't gotten any sleep due to schoolwork or due to some problems involving his beloved 'younger' sister, Cagalli.

"Uh, Athrun, are you okay? You seem...um...how do I say this? You seem kind of like a vampire! You know, with your skin pale white and with those dark shadows under your eyes..." Kira stated as Athrun's reaction amused him. With the mention of the word vampire, Athrun's mouth twitched and his eyes seemed darker.

"Vampire? Vampire?! And now you're talking about vampires too?! As if Cagalli and all the other girls in our campus have never mentioned about that one before!"

"Geez Athrun, will you calm down? I just heard that in a commercial of a movie that seems to be a hit, you know like: His skin is pale white and ice cold. His skin glows with the sun...or something like that..." Kira replied as he covered his ears because Athrun's screams seemed to have damaged his eardrums.

"Oh...so, it's a movie huh? But still, what's the big deal about it?! Cagalli has been avoiding me because of it! Saying that unless I don't rub my lips with ice, she won't kiss me! And when we were outside at the park with the sun glowing so brightly, she started to walk away, muttering something like, his skin doesn't glow like diamonds or something...! What was that all about?!" After Athrun's breakdown, he started to walk away saying he has to talk to Cagalli

"Poor Athrun, I should have just said that he should read the twilight saga to understand what my sister demands." Kira whispered as he started to gently laugh and made his way towards Lacus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cafeteria...

Athrun was searching desperately for Cagalli. He wanted to talk to her for the reason that she was avoiding him for almost a week now. _"It seems we're not a couple anymore! Damn it Cagalli, where are you?!"_ Athrun screamed in his thoughts as his search for the only girl in his heart continued.

And then, in the corner, alone, with only a book as a companion caught his attention. Cagalli, the love of his life was giggling to herself. She seemed to be enveloped in a world apart from his. Athrun headed to the direction where he saw her. He then positioned himself on the seat across from her. He cleared his throat hoping to divert her attention but unfortunately, she was still giggling to herself. He cleared his throat again but to no avail. And so, he decided to do the only thing he thought he wouldn't ever say aloud. "I'm a vampire!" He declared then he closed his eyes as he quickly regretted what he had done, he hoped she still hadn't heard it, for his pride was still important to him.

After a moment of silence, Athrun slowly opened his eyes to direct his emerald orbs towards Cagalli but was taken aback when he saw amber orbs returning his gaze. Then, she started laughing, wildly at that. He was stunned, was what he said really that humiliating?

"Oh Athrun! Of course you aren't! You're not that pale as white, your skin doesn't glow when the sun shone upon it, your lips aren't cold, and you're not beautiful as if you're a god that had descended from the heavens." Cagalli continued laughing when she saw the confused look in his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"Wha-what?!" Athrun finally snapped. "There you go again! Whenever we're together, all you ever talk about is how perfect those vampires are! They don't even exist! If you love them that much then it's better if you forget that I, who DOES exist, even fell for you in the first place!" And with that, Athrun stormed off leaving a bewildered, hurt and a frozen fiery blonde.

"My...my...it's more serious than I thought..." Lacus said with a worried tone as Kira, who was also bewildered, nodded his brunette head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun, even though he regretted what had just happened, was finally able to breathe more easily now with all his worry now voiced. But, a sharp pang in his chest indicated that with what he said might finally finish their long-awaited true love. _"Perhaps, it wasn't true in the first place..."_ Athrun trailed off in his head as tears slowly but surely escaped his emerald eyes.

And then a rustle of leaves and a familiar voice broke his saddened atmosphere. He turned around to prove to himself that his hallucinations were real and not only a part of his reverie. "Vampires don't cry, don't you know that Athrun?" Cagalli stated as she neared him. Athrun was glad when he saw that Cagalli had followed him in the garden but his happiness vanished as soon as he heard her mention vampires. Again.

"No...I didn't know that. And I'm sorry. I must leave now." Athrun said that was just above a whisper and wiped his stupid tears away. He expected her to follow him again as he made his way outside of the garden but unfortunately, she hadn't moved an inch.

It was nightfall now, Athrun didn't want to return home, not now anyway, for pictures of the fiery blonde he held strong and real feelings were everywhere. He doesn't want to think of her now; he wants to be numb for once. "Just because of a stupid book and stupid vampires, our love was broken. Argh. Damn. Idiot. I'm so stupid to even be affected by just a book. I may not seem like it but I'm very possessive." He gripped the railings of the bridge absent-mindedly.

"I think I noticed that one easily. Possessive I may say." Cagalli giggled. Athrun was stunned once again. _"I thought she would never follow me..." _He thought drowning himself in depression more. "Please...Cagalli...I had enough." He replied without even looking back at her. Cagalli sensed that giggling this time was inappropriate so she composed herself and decided it was time to end this foolishness but without using words.

She tried to turn him around and succeeded. He felt so weak so he hadn't opposed when Cagalli tried to turn him around. And he even felt even weaker and felt his soul left his body when Cagalli's full, red lips landed gently but continued harshly on his own lips.

It was then that he finally understood. He was still Cagalli's only love. Her only TRUE love. And so, he returned her kiss much more passionately for he had missed this, so much.

When they broke apart, panting heavily, Cagalli managed a smile. "I truly am sorry Athrun. I never meant for anything like a book get in our relationship. I hope...you would understand. I was just so engrossed in it that I never paid any attention. I never thought that I was leaving you behind already. If you will just forgive me?"

The honesty in her eyes gave Athrun complete and utterly contented happiness. "As if you don't even know me. You're my weakest point. Of course, I'll forgive you for I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you." He then smiled his dazzling smile. "Ugh... Athrun, don't you know that I don't need any other man even a fictional character? You're enough to lift me off of my heels. You're dazzling enough for your own good." Cagalli sighed dramatically then smiled her own dazzling smile.

"I...dazzle you?" Athrun asked this as if he doesn't even know the obvious. "The question is who wouldn't be?" She smiled again and kissed him fully on the lips once again. But this time, it only lasted a second. When he gazed down at her, emerald meets amber, again. "I love you and you know that. And no matter what, we'll always be together. Forever." After a fragment of a minute, she continued; "You're my Edward Cullen after all." With her declaration, he felt complete. Nothing, no one will destroy their love. NO ONE.

Wait. Hold up. Breath in and breath out. "WHO THE HELL IS EDWARD CULLEN?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I really liked the outcome of this story and so I hope, you do too!! I do hope that all my grammatical errors and typos won't irritate you! Please Review!! It will definitely make my day or night in my country's case. LOL. Thank you and goodnight!!

++++++Edward Cullen and Athrun Zala are totally LOVE!!++++++


End file.
